An Unlikely Pair
by hpluva101
Summary: A romantic story with many twists and unexpected turns along the way that you wont believe. D/H, D/G, H/H, H/G


Here goes.......  
  
1  
  
Hermione stretched as she awoke from her warm bed. She wrapped her robe around her and made her way to the shower. The steam from the shower made her drowsy and she almost fell asleep until she dropped the bottle of shampoo which startled her. After she was clean she dryed of and put on her jeans and a clean shirt and sat down at her vanity. Her muggle aunt had sent her some makeup pver the summer so she decided to expiriment with it. Now she had become a pro and putting it on and it was part of her daily routine. Once she crled her hair and maid herslf up, she went downstairs and ate breakfast.  
  
She was home alone this week, her parents were at a dentist convention, so she had to find herself a cab to the Leaky Cauldron, where she would meet Harry and Ron. This was nothing new to her however, she had become rather independent now that she was 17. So, she called the cab service, tucked her robe in her purse and awaited its arrival outside her house.  
  
After a short cab ride she paid the driver and made her way to the leaky cauldron. She found a table and sat....sat.....and sat some more. This grew tiring so she decided to comense into Diagon Alley alone. It wasn't her fault they were late. As she walked through the archway she felt light and heavy hearted all at the same time. She thought of all the fun and excitement this year would bring and also...how it would be her last. Either way she carried on reaching into her purse to find her school supply list. The wind snatched it away, she tried to recover it but it was too fast. As she sat down on a bench gloomily a deep voice from behind her said,"Looking for this?"  
  
She turned around and gasped it was..........................  
  
The boy was tall and had a musclar, toned build. His deep voice had a tone of gentleness to it. But as Hermione looked to his face she gasped. She saw the blonde hair and blue eyes. She saw the face of Draco Malfoy. She thought to herself...EWWWWW... how could i have thought of HIM in that way? Why is he being so nice anyway? Has he changed, or is there a catch to this? "Er-thanks." said Hermione in a confused voice. Draco stood their as if waiting for something else. "What?" asked Hermione. "Nothing." Smirked Draco,"but now that i did something for you, sometime you will have to repay me." "But all you did was save my school supply list." said Hermione. "Thats what you think." said Draco, " but look what you would have fell into if you had kept chasing your list." He signaled her to follow, and just 5 steps ahead of them was a deep hole in the road. "Its the bottomless hole." said Hermione. "I've read about it, you just keep falling and falling." "Now- you are in debt to me."said Draco. This phrase set chills up Hermione's spine. "Well, what do you want?"asked Hermione. "Oh- I'm going to save it until the time is right."said Draco as he walked away.  
  
As Hermione arrived back at home she questioned many things to herself.Why had Harry and Ron not been at Diagon Ally? What was Draco plotting to use her debt for? Had she finished all her homework for school tommorow? WHY was she thinking of Draco as physically attractive? She just needed some rest to calm her nerves.  
  
That night she had an odd dream. All she could remember was a bunch of chairs and roses everywhere.  
  
The next morining seh went through her daily routine and got he things together to go to Platform 9 3/4. Once there she looked around for Harry or Ron..even Ginny, but she could find noone.Reluctantly she found an empty cabin and sat down by herself for which she suspected would be a lonely ride.  
  
There was a knock on the door. She opened it hoping to see her two best friends but instead she found her one worst enemy. "What is it?"asked Hermione. "Tsk..Tsk.. is that any way to talk to the person who saved your life?" said Draco with a smirk. " I have come to talk of how you will repay me for my noblest of acts." he continued. He sat down next to Hermione as she inched away. " You;re not afraid are you?" he questioned inching closer to her until they were shoulder to shoulder. "Just tell me what you want." hissed Hermione in a whisper. "Well," he said putting his hand on Hermione's knee," I want........  
  
"I want......well you see.." hes stopped. God, get on with it.Hermione thougth pushing Draco's hand off her knee. "Well, you see I want to get a job with the Ministry next year, but with the new leader, I have less of a chance because I have a reputation of er-- disliking Muggles." Draco said. "So-- if I can convince them I like Muggles I can get the job." he said. "And thats where you come in. " he smirked. "What is it?!?!?" Hermioned hissed. "You-my dear- will be my girlfriend." Draco evily smiled  
  
What?????" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Quiet down." Draco whispered.  
  
" Tsk..Tsk.. Its not very good for a Head Girl to go back on he word." Draco said.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Fine." she said. "How long?"  
  
" The whole year." He replied.  
  
Hermione was breathing heavy she could not believe the pure evil running through his veins. She felt him moving closer. What was he doing? She felt nervous and scared, what did he want from her? He placed his hand on her cheek and raised her mouth to his. Hermione felt a vile feeling surging through her. She wanted to yell to someone or throw something, but she couldnt.  
  
"Well that wasnt very fun for me."said Draco.  
  
"It would be nice if you made it a little more believeable." he said.  
  
"Then it wont be so terrible for you either,dear." Draco smirked.  
  
Hermione scowled at his comments, but realized there was some truth to his word. If she did not think about how bad it was then it may not BE as bad. She sat the remainder of the trip reading her books with Draco stroking her soft curls. This made her sick to her stomach but she would have to deal with it. It was going to be a long year.  
  
2  
  
Hermione tried to slip out the compartment door without Draco catching up to her but her did. He grabbed her arm and forced her to hold his hand as they walked to their carriages. Hermione could see everyone staring, pointing, whispering, as she and Malfoy walked by. This would ruin her reputation and perhaps end her friend ship with her closest friends. As she and Draco sat down in the carriage together her eyes began to glaze and a tear escaped from her eye. Seeing this Draco tried to act as a normal b/f. If it was to be believed that they were actually b/f and g/f then he would have to start acting like one. He rubbed her back gently trying to ease her, but she jerked away. He tried to put his arm around her shoulder but she shook it off. "You know, i'm not thrilled about this either, but part of the deal is making it look believeable." Draco said. Hermione frowned and jerked his arm around her shoulder and slumped down in her seat. Draco quietly laughed but then composed himself again. " So, why were you crying?" he asked in a soothing voice. "WHY WAS I CRYING?" Hermione asked, again a tear escaping from her eye. "You are forcing me to be your g/f, and I may lose my friends in the process." she said sobbing. Hermione burrried her head in Draco's chest and continued to cry. Draco wrapped his arms around her and then Hermione realizing how foolish she looked pulled away.  
  
She was extremely confused. She felt so many things all at the same time. If she acted the way Malfoy wanted she would keep her word but betray her friends, but if she acted the way she wanted she would keep her friends but her guilt would scar her perfect reputation forever. She sat in silence looking forward deep in thought for the remainder of the voyage.  
  
When the carriage stopped Hermione allowed Draco to help her out of the carriage. She wished other boys would do that.[pic] BUT...she had to remember it was all an act. If it weren't for the job he wanted he might have well pushed her out of the carriage. [pic]  
  
There was still no sign of Harry or Ron. Hermione was beginning to get worried. They had not come to Diagon Ally AND she had not seen them at all on their way to Hogwarts. Draco sensing her nervousness Asked, "What's wrong?" "Oh- its just i'm really worried that something's happened to Harry and Ron and..." she stopped. Why would care about Hermione's actual feelings. If he did she wouldn't be his "girlfriend" in the first place. "Never mind." she said. "No- I want to help."Draco said stroking a single curl that fell on her forehead.Hermione pulled him over where they were out of listening distance. "Look...you dont have to put on this act." Hermione said. "I'ts like I said before, we need to act like we're really a couple if we want people to believe us."He said. "So...although Potter and Weasley are not my- er- favorite people, I will help you figure out where they are." He said. "Thank you Draco." said Hermione who was actually touched by this jesture of kindness.[pic] She leaned in and pecked Draco on the cheek[pic] . "What was that for?" said Draco in a puzzled voice. "You said we have to make it beliveable didnt you."Hermione giggled at her actions  
  
"WHAT HAVE I JUST DONE?"Hermione thought. She giggled to herself[pic] . It was fun not always being such a good girl. It that look of shock on Malfoy's face was worth doing it again. Malfoy still trying to comprehend what had just happened slowly walked toward Hermione trying to act cool and collected. "So, you want one for the flip side...SWEETIE??" Hermione laughed as Malfoy turned bright red.[pic] We need to dicuss how you want to figure out what happened to your friends." Draco said in a serious voice. "Precisely, and perhaps we can stop off for some tea and a nice game of shuffleboard." Hermione said, mocking Draco's speech. "DO YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU OR NOT?" said Draco now angry. "Alright, alright, settle down. " said Hermione in a soothing voice."Yes.. I do want your help."she finished. But before they began to look their search was halted by... a visit from Ron and Harry! "Where have you two been?" asked Hermione releaved. "We came up a week early to help Professor Lupin resettle into the DADA classroom." said Harry grinning [pic].  
  
"Well, then why did you send me a letter telling me to meet you in Diagon Ally?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What letter?"asked Ron. "Oh well, come on lets get inside and---" he said stopping when he noticed a hand resting on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?"asked Ron.  
  
"Take your hand off her."said Harry drawing out his wand.  
  
"You guys..settle down... Malfoy's my...my...my.." Hermione stopped.  
  
"Your what attacker, siamese twin, what?" asked Ron.  
  
"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND OK!" Hermione yelled as she saw her friends faces go pale.  
  
Hermione awaited to see what her friend's reactions would be. Would they be angry? sad? would they think it was a joke? would they felt betrayed?  
  
"What.......How......"Ron said at a loss for words.  
  
Harry finally spoke up and said,"You must be joking aren't you."  
  
Hermione shook her head as she looked at the ground unable to face her friends.  
  
"How did this happen?"Ron said finally gaining consiousness in his throat.  
  
"Well......" Hermione said cutting off MAlfoy before he could explain.  
  
"My family and I were vacationing in France and we just happened to be at the same hotel as Draco and his family, and we got to talking, and well, now were a couple." Hermione said talking so fast she had to catch her breath.  
  
Afraid that her friends would question her until the sun rose the next morning, Hermione said, "Well...we best be off to the Great Hall. Don't want to miss the sorting do we??" And she ran off dragging Malfoy with her. Once away from Ron and Harry Draco said, "I'm suprised Weasley didnt pick up Potter and start beating me with him." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know, they do have valid reason for thinking you are evil beyond all reason." Hermione said giggling.  
  
"Oh, yeah why?" asked Draco.  
  
"Why? You've GOT to be joking me, WHY?"Hermione said.  
  
"Its all in good fun." Malfoy replied.  
  
"Is that the real Draco OR the Draco who wants to get a job at the ministry so acts nice?" she said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well... they're the same person now." Draco said.  
  
"You know Malfoy, you might actually have a real non-pure blood g/f if you wouldn't go around calling them mudbloods."she said.  
  
"You weren't exactly..er..cursed with those baby blue eyes." She said mockingly.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, you might have had a real boyfriend if would take your nose out of your books sometimes, because you....well....lets just say you're not that hard to look at." He said in retalliation.  
  
Hermione blushed. [pic]No one had ever told her anything that sweet before.She herself did like her new look she developed over the years but never recieved such a compliment on them. The two of them stood for a while trying to think of something to say but to nervous to act. Finally Draco said, "Well, I guess we really ought to go up to the Great Hall they'll be anouncing Head Girl and Head Boy and Prefects.  
  
3  
  
As they walked in to the Great Hall they parted ways to their separate tables. It was decorated as ususal and all the students were filing in and taking their seats. Instead to taking her usual spot near Harry and Ron, Hermione chose to sit next to Ginny who might be more understanding of the female mind.Right when Hermione sat down Ginny began her own questioning.  
  
"Is it true??? Are you really??"Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, now could you speak louder, i dont think the rats down in the dungeon heard you." said Hermione mockingly.  
  
"I thought you might be like your brother who could not comprehend why on earth I would chose to date Draco."Hermione said while thinking," Even though I didnt CHOOSE to."  
  
"Well...my opinion is, whatever he lacks in personallity he certainly makes up on looks." Ginny giggled.[pic]  
  
"Ginny...Its so nice to have a person to talk to who understands that the world does not revolve around Quidditch." Hermione giggle.  
  
The two girls carried on their conversation throughout dinner. Hermione stopped a few times to see Malfoy looking over at her. She still blushed at the thought of the compliment he gave her earlier. "Maybe he HAS changed, she thought as they walked up to the common room."  
  
She pulled her pink satin nightgown over her head and made her way to the Prefect's bathroom.  
  
She said the password to get into the prefect's bathroom and let her feet enjoy the coolness of the marble below them. She went over to the large tub and drew her warm bath, overflowing with bubbles and scents of lilac.Once the tub was full she raised the gown over her head and sunk into the warm water.  
  
The entoxicating smells caused her to drift into a state of being half dreaming ahlf awake. During this time she had the same dream she had had before she left for Hogwarts, but this time she saw more. She envisioned the cake and the chairs but also now her parents. She could still not put this all together and soon moved onto another dream.  
  
Just as she was about to get out of the tub, the door to the bathroom opened. Startled she dove beneath the mountains of suds and slowly raised her head to see who had entered the chambers.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing in here?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I was just going to take a bath but i SEE the tub is full." the voice responded.  
  
"To bad thats all I can see." the voice joked.  
  
"Malfoy?????"Hermione asked embarassed.  
  
"Yes......" he said.  
  
"Er.. have you ever heard of knocking?"Hermione said blushing[pic] .  
  
"Heard of it...yes...done it...no."he responded still laughing at Hermione's embarassment.  
  
"Here...you can use the tub... just turn around and let me dress in peace."Hermione hissed.  
  
"All right, all right."Draco said.  
  
He obediantly turned in the other direction as Hermione hesitently slipped out of the tub and got dressed.  
  
"It's all yours." she said, which was Draco's cue to turn around. Draco stood in shock.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.[pic]  
  
"WOW!" Malfoy responded[pic] .  
  
He could not believe what he saw. Hermione had always looked cute, but in her short pink silken nightgown, she was HOT[pic] .  
  
"Stop it Malfoy!"Hermione said. "I don't want people thinking of me that way." she said blushing[pic] .  
  
"Well...you can't help what people think...and I definatly see you in a whole new light now Hermione."Draco responded.  
  
"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, I have a reputation to uphold."Hermione said.  
  
"If thats what you want." Draco sighed and began to slip of his robe and get into the tub.  
  
"Oh my god! Please warn me before you do that." said Hermione quickly shielding her face.  
  
"I have my swimming trunks on, I'm prepared for visitors."said Draco laughing.  
  
Hermione left the bathroom and made it back to her room. She pulled the covers over her head and thought of all the emotions she had gone through that day. But the one that made her smile was the feeling she got when saw Malfoy's rippling stomach before she left the bathroom.  
  
4  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning not clear if the events of the previous day were reality. She realized they were when she saw a note from Ginny on her bedside table.  
  
Hermione:  
  
I would really like to talk more about how you and Malfoy became a couple. I just find it so romantic, the whole bad boy gone good concept. I'd also like to know where I can purchase some of that Muggle face-prettier, it makes you appear as if you were glowing. And, can you curl my hair like yours. I've tried but somehow I keep accidentily turning it green. Oh well, now I'm just babbling. We can meet and talk at lunch outside on the grounds.  
  
Talk to you later,  
  
Ginny.  
  
It had not been a dream. Hermione really was going out with Malfoy. She said it aloud, "I'm Malfoys girlfriend." It had a certain ring to it. A week ago she would have gagged hearing this phrase but since her realization that Malfoy indeed, DID have a heart, seh could bear teh sound of it. She did like the Malfoy she had know on that September day but was not sure if it would be the same one tommorow and the day after. She sighed,"If only he wasn't Draco Malfoy and I Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione closed the note and wedged it under her matress as she hurridly slipped her robe over her head and applied a bit of make-up. She pulled her soft brown curls up into a ponytail and took one last look i n the mirror. She gathered up her books for the mornings classes and ran quickly down to breakfast. She decicded that her two friends had perhaps had enough time to process the previous day's events, so she took her normal seat across from them.  
  
"Good Morning." she said in a cheery voice.  
  
"What's so good about it?" mumbled Ron.  
  
Harry kicked him under the table. Her wasn't happy about Hermione dating Malfoy but he certainly wasn't going to just stop being friends with her. She was still Hermione.(for Now!!! hehehe[pic] )  
  
"So Hermione, I just want you to know, even though you are dating someone I- er- am not particulary fond of." Harry began. Ron rolled his eyes.[pic]  
  
"Why do you always act so noble and respectful Harry?" Ron yelled."She's dating MALFOY, has that sunk in through your hard head yet?" he yelled.  
  
Hermione's eyes began to glaze over, she knew that this relationship would cause some jelousy and hurt feelings but she didn't expect the whole Great Hall to be able to listen in. She ran out into the hallway sobbing. As she did Harry ran after her but when he got there, she already had her head burried in Malfoy's chest as she cried.  
  
"Some friends you are." said Malfoy rubbing Hermione's back.  
  
Harry wanted to yell and scream at him but he knew it would just make Hermione even more upset. So instead he said, "Ron just doesn't want you to get hurt, Hermione."  
  
"Then why did he make such a scene." she said still crying.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. So instead he walked back into to breakfast in silence.  
  
After back in the dining hall, Malfoy decided that Hermione needed some place to calm down. He decicded to take her outside and get some fresh air.  
  
" I just don't understand." she said.  
  
"What?"Malfoy asked.  
  
"If they were really my friends then they would respect my decisions. Even though I'm crazy about this whole ordeal, I have learned more about my "so- called" friends." She said.  
  
"Well, we Could get back at them." said Draco, his evil side no longer being able to stay hidden.  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind?" Hemione responded giggling.  
  
"Well....." Draco started.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"OH..Ginny, I'm so sorry I totally forgot about our meeting." Hermione said.  
  
"That's ok! You seem to be..er..busy." she said winking[pic] .  
  
"No,no, we can talk now." Hermione responded."Draco, can you let us talk for awhile?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Sure." he said as he stole a kiss before he left with plots of revenge brewing in his head.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to interupt." said Ginny a bit embarassed.  
  
"That's alright, we were just talking."smiled Hermione  
  
"Well, did you get my note?"Ginny inquired.  
  
"Yes I did. I'm so glad that you are understanding of my relationship.You brother and your boyfriend do not seem as open minded." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, I talked to Harry and he was quite resonable and actually listened to what I had to say. I would say he is the least of your worries. It's Ron who wouldn't let me get a word in." Ginny responded.  
  
"Why must he be so stubborn?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well Hermione to put it frankly, I think he fancied you." Ginny giggled.  
  
"What? Are you kidding. I had never thought of him in that way before." Hermione said feeling a bit guilty.  
  
"Well, so it would be nice if you would be a bit understanding of his anger, but I do know it does get out of control."Ginny said.  
  
"Well anyway...lets get to talking why you really came."Hermione said.  
  
The two of them talked for about an hour about Malfoy, makeup, hair, and Harry.  
  
"I really do wish Harry would show his affection more. He almost seems embarassed sometimes." Ginny said.  
  
"What do you mean?"asked Hermione.  
  
"Well... he wont hug me in public, he's rather squemish about holding hands, and ....we haven't truly kissed yet."Ginny whispered.  
  
"What?"Hermione whispered extremely suprised.  
  
"You've been going out all summer and you haven't kissed." Hermione said.  
  
"YES! We have established that." said Ginny a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, All I can say is to go in for hte kill yourself otherwise, find someone else." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny was a bit surprised. This was not a normal Hermione-ish response. But it was good advice and she decided to follow it.  
  
"Well I better be off to afternoon classes." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione gathered up her things and decided it was time for her to make her way to DADA. Class didn't start for another ten minutes, but she decided she would go in and find a seat ahead of time.  
  
"Professor Lupin!"Hermione exclaimed,"I forgot you were chosen to teach this class!"  
  
"Ah, young Hermione, what brings you to my class so early?" Lupin said beaming.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just decided to get an early seat, first week and all." she said.  
  
"Well, then take your pick, altough I do recommend not sitting in hte front. We will be working with some tempermental creatures this year." he said winking[pic] .  
  
Hermione sat down in a seat near the middle of the classroom in silence. Professor Lupin broke the silence.  
  
"So when did Harry become-er-romantically involved with that red-haired girl?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Ginny, she's his friend's little sister; although from what I hear the relationship has been far from romantic." she said.  
  
"Well Harry is in a sticky situation, a relationship like that could ruin a friendship forever." Lupin said.  
  
Hermione frowned at this statement as it echoed in her ears.  
  
"I don't know why it should. Friends are not friends if they are not understanding." Hermione said defensively.  
  
"Whoa. Settle down. Something bothering you?" asked Lupin.  
  
"No.Nothing."Hermione said getting out her books. She moved her eyes over the pages to appear busy until class started.  
  
5  
  
Hermione sat through the rest of the day's classes absorbing only the bare minimum of information and then lazily climbed the stairs to the common room.  
  
Hermione put on her bathing suit and then her robe and slowly walked to the prefects bathroom. As she got there she heard running water coming from inside and from her past expirience, decided to knock. She quietly hit her fist against the large oak door until she heard a muffled, "Come in!"  
  
She bathroom was full of steam and enticing smells that smelled similar to mens clonge. As she made her way to the tub she found a fimiliar face.  
  
"Hermione! What's with you today?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It was just a long day I guess." Hermione responded.  
  
They sat there awhile talking, until MAlfoy said,"Well are you gonna get in or not?"  
  
"Well... that depends are you..." Hermione stopped.  
  
"Swim trunks...remember." Draco said.  
  
Hermione battled in her head. This could only lead to trouble, but she so wanted to get in. She felt now as she did have a physical attraction to Malfoy but she still wasn't sure she trusted him. She thought of all the possible outcomes and how they might affect her reputation. Finally she decided that she didn't have to be PERFECT Hermione all the time.  
  
"Sure." she said.  
  
She slipped of her robe to reveal her tantilizing bikini she had bought in Milan. It was a Jade color with an emerald latching together the top and the bottom was tied on the sides.  
  
Draco swallowed as her tried to push out certain thoughts out of his head. She got in and the two of them talked for a while.  
  
After awhile Hermione asked, "Malfoy would you rub my shoulders."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows suprised Hermione already trusted him this much.  
  
She moved over close to him and sat in his lap. When his hands first touched her she felt chills througout her body and gasped.  
  
"What's wrong." Draco asked pulling his hands away.  
  
"Nothing your hands are just a little..er..cold." Hermione said trying to explain her gasp of ectasy.  
  
Hermione turned and faced Malfoy.  
  
"You know I'm not made of porcilen, you don't have to be afraid to make your move." she whispered in his ear.  
  
They stared into each others eyes. As Malfoy moved closer she could feel his hot breath near her. Their lips met and and they shared their first real kiss. Hermione pulled away smileing.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm clean enough now, better go to bed." Hermione said.  
  
She put on her robe and went back to the common room.  
  
Hermione again nestled herself under the comfort of her satin sheets and laid her head softly on the pillow. She again was surprised by HERSELF. Last year she would never have dared to act like she had the past two days. But thinking about she rather liked her new lifestyle. It was fun and exhilerating to act on her whim and not be so cautious.  
  
6  
  
That night Ginny came up to talk to Hermione some more about her akward situation with Harry. Ginny came up looking exhausted and a bit upset.  
  
"Tough day too?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I can't even begin to tell you."Ginny replied.  
  
"Well try." said Hermione.  
  
"Let's see.... I my plant caught on fire in Herbology, In potions I deducted a record 40 points from Gryffindor in one class, and I've been trying to kiss Harry all day but he keeps backing away saying he'll "be right back"." said Ginny sliding into a chair near Hermione's bed.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to Harry and see if I can figure out anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Er... I don't know." said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, I can't do any harm." said Hermione gently. Hermione loved Ginny, she was like the little sister she never had.  
  
"All right, but don't tell him I tol you to." she said.  
  
"I won't. Now I better go to bed. See you tommorow." said Hermione.  
  
"Goodnight." said Ginny.  
  
After Ginny left Hermione changed back into her normal clothes and quietly snuck out of the portrait hole.  
  
She didn;t know what had come over her. She had a strange and sudden urge to see Malfoy. All she could think of when she was talking to Ginny was sneaking out to see him. She finally was in front of the Slytherin common room door and luckily had not run into any obstacles getting there. The problem now was getting Draco out of the common room. She decided to duck into a nearby bathroom instead of standing idely in the hall. She decided she would make up something about a prefect meeting.  
  
Hermione softly tapped on the portrait in front of the doorway. A gossipy 5th year came and slid the portrait away from the entrance."What do YOU want?" she said in a bossy voice.  
  
"I'm here to see Draco, official prefect buissness. He told me to meet him in his room." She said quickly deciding it would be safer to meet inside. " It's against the rules to go in someone else's common room." the girl said. "What's going on." Draco said running down the staircase after being informed their was a visitor. "Hermione?" he said confused. "Draco, I'm here for our meeting." she winked[pic] . "Oh...er...yes of course, let us go up to my room for some privacy." he said.  
  
Once in the privacy of Draco's private prefedt room Malfoy asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't resist." Hermione said in an innocent voice twirling her hair in the process. This made Malfoys eyes light with fire. He had gained Hermione's heart and trust. He didn't have to act like a saint anymore, that's not what she wanted. He leaned in, "Couldn't resist, huh?" he said in a sexy voice. He placed his hand on her knee. She again took a deep breath in just as she did when he placed his hands on her shoulders."UHN UNH." she whisped short of breath. "Well, what was it that couldn't wait till morning?"he whispered in her ear. Hermione looked in his eyes. Draco moved toward her body. He could hear her breathing heavy. "You're not nervous are you?" he asked. He gently pressed his soft lips on Hermione's neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this for the moment. Now feeling a bit more confident, Hermione raised Malfoy lips to her's and they began to make out. Malfoy laid her down on the bed and they kissed for what seemed forever. Malfoy's strong hands felt so good and they moved through her silky hair. Finally Hermione said, " I should be getting back." Malfoy satisfied for now agreed. He walked down to the common with her. "We'll continue our meeting tommorow,a same time." he said in a serious voice. She nodded her head. After she left the same gossipy 5th year came up to MAlfoy giggling."Have a productive meeting?" she asked pointing to the smudged lipstick on his cheek. "Go to bed."he said.  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and anew. She skipped down to breakfast ran over to the Slytherin table and stole a quick kiss from Malfoy before returning to her own table. All the girls at her table came over to talk to her giggling. "What are they talking about?" Ron said annoyed. "Who knows." replied Harry in a depressed voice gazing over to Ginny. Hermione noticing this said, "Excuse me just a moment." She walked over to her two companions and said, "Harry, can I talk to you alone for a minute." "Gosh, am I the only one who doesn't get to know any secrets." mumbled Ron as Hermione and Harry walked into the hallway.  
  
"So, you and Ginny have been dating how long, 5 months?" she asked as they sat down on a bench. "Yep." Harry said in a longing voice. "Well, I've noticed that you are not very...er..affectionate." she said and a gentle voice. " I would be, if it weren't for..." Harry stopped."Ron." he whispered. "What's he got to do with it?"she asked. "Everytime I try to kiss her or hold hands with her, he shows up and gives me this evil glare." he said. "I can't stand it."  
  
"Well, if Ginny intiated the kiss, he couldn't do anything about it right?" she asked. "I guess, but I think she's waiting for me to make the first move." he said. "Well, maybe I can nudge her." Hermione giggled. "Please, anything, I can't stand not kissing her for another day." Harry said.  
  
They returned to the common room and ate breakfast. Afterwards Hermione and Malfoy walked outside to sit under the shade of a large elm tree and talk. Ginny came over and said, "I saw you talking to Harry, what did he say?" "Well, not to give out any details, I'll just say he wants you to kiss him, but you have to start it." she said. "What's wrong with the prat?" Malfoy asked. "Can't kiss her himself?"  
  
Hermione playfully slapped Draco. Draco knew he had to be nice to Ginny b/c she was Hermione's friend even if she was a Weasley. Ginny blushed at his comment. "Heck, I'd kiss her." he said. Hermione whispered something in his ear that made him get quiet. "It's just I don't want him to be dissappointed, I've never kissed anyone before." she said. "Well, youll just have to practice." Hermione said. "But on who?"  
  
Ginny blushed. "I couldn't possibly PRACTICE on someone else." she said as her cheek gradually developed into a deep vermillion color. "Why not?" Hermione said. "It's not like it would mean anything." "Well I guess."Ginny replied. "Now that we agree we can search for our lucky bahclor." Hermione giggled. Ginny also tried to force out some laughter but was too nervous to make it sound convincing. Draco sat under the tree feeling very proud of himself. Soon he would be kissing another girl and his girlfriend wouldn't even care. Hermione looked over to Malfoy, "Hmm..let's see, I know...Ryan Dramble!!"she said. Malfoy looked confused. Why had Hermione chosen him to help Ginny learn how to kiss. "Oh, alright." said Ginny looking a bit releaved that she wouldn't have to kiss Malfoy. She would have been far to nervous to even attempt kissing Draco.She assumed he had probably kissed a thousand girls prettier than her. "So then I'll round him up and we'll meet in my room at 7:00 tonight." Hermione said. "Alright..er..could you ask him to brush his teeth before?" Ginny asked. "Sure." Hermione replied.  
  
Now Hermione and Malfoy were alone. "Why didn't you..." Malfoy began. "Why didn't I let her practice on you?" Hermione said finishing Malfoy's question. "I want YOU all to myself." she said. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and gently laid her head on Malfoy's chest. He kissed her forehead and the two of them sat and talked until it was time for class to begin.  
  
7  
  
Later that night after classes were done and dinner had been eaten, Hermione retired to her room and laid down on her bed exhausted. Not two seconds before she began to start on her Charms homework she heard a rap on the door. "Come in." she said. "Oh, Ginny, you're here early." "Yeah, well I didn't have anything else to do so." Ginny replied. "Well then, do you want me to go get Ryan?" Hermione asked. "Well thats what I wanted to talk to you about." Ginny said. "I don't think I want to "practice" on anyone." she continued. "That's all right you don't have to." Hermione said in a gentle voice. "I just feel so unprepared, it would be like you going in to take a test over material you never learned." Ginny said. "Well.. I know a game that can determine whether or not you are a good kisser." Hermione said. "Ok, I'll try it." said Ginny. "Here..put this starburst in your mouth with the wrapper on." she said. Ginny did this looking very confused. "Ok..now try and get the wrapper off using only your mouth...the faster the better." Hermione said. Ginny struggled at first. They went through 5 starbursts with relatively slow times, but on number six Ginny opened it in a record breaking fifteen seconds. "You're ready now!" said Hermione. "You really think so?" asked Ginny. "I know so." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny went back to her bedroom to go to sleep, meanwhile Hermione remembered that she was going to meet Malfoy later that night. She finished up her homework and at eleven, when the common room was empty, she made her way to the portrait hole. When she got there Malfoy was already standing outside. Without thinking Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him up to her room. They again, just as the night before shared a passionate kiss, until Malfoy felt he recieved what he felt neccisary. He then left Hermione again feeling giddy and lovestruck, but Malfoy was begining to use this against her.  
  
The next morning Hermione was woken by a quick knocking on her door. She rubbed her eyes and wrapped her robe around her body. She slowly opened the door and peered through the opening. "Ginny! Is it already time for breakfast?" Hermione asked. "Breakfast? Classes start in 10 minutes!" Ginny replied surprised. "Oh my gosh! You're kidding!" Hermione said quickly shutting the door and slipping of her pajamas to change into her robes. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, put on a little lip gloss, grabbed her books and bolted down to Transfiguration. She made it just as Professor McGonagal closed the door for class to begin.  
  
She sat down with Harry and Ron. "Why weren't you at breakfast?" Harry asked a bit concerned. "I guess I just overslept." Hermione replied. "What..Hermione.. oversleep?" said Ron sarcastically. This made Hermione a bit angry. " What? Am I not allowed to make a few mistakes every once and a while. YOU certainly make your share of them." Hermione steamed. Ron scowled through the rest of the class, in fact the rest of the day. At lunch he didn't sit with Hermione, Harry,anad Ginny. They discussed his strange behavior recently. "He's been so jealous lately of EVERTHING and EVERYONE!" Hermione said outraged. "I usually know whats bothering him, but now I'm clueless." said Harry. "Oh well, he can spend as much time as he wants alone, so he doesn't make our moods depressed and gloomly like his." Hermione said. "Oh well." Ginny said. "Oh, by the way, Harry can I meet you outside the Quidditch Field after your practice is over, We need to talk." Ginny asked as Hermione giggled. "Sure." said Harry looking suspiciously over to Hermione.  
  
As Hermione was about to go to Herbology, someone pulled her over in the hallway. "Hi sweetie!" said Hermione. "Hey!" said Malfoy kissing her. "Can we meet in the back corner in the library at 8:00 tonight?" he asked with a devious smile. "Whatever you want babe." Hermione replied. "Alright see you then." said Malfoy walking off with an evil laugh.  
  
Ginny and Harry walked off into the hallway so they could be alone. "What is it Gin?" asked Harry a bit worried. "Nothing I just wanted to er...talk to you." she replied. "Alright, about what?" Harry inquired. "Well.......about us...its just that." Ginny stopped. Harry's face drooped into a frown and he said, "It's alright, I know what you're going to say. Well, its been a nice six months." Harry mumbled and walked off. "But..... wait....." Ginny yelled after him, but he had already made his way around the corner and was out of sight. What had she done? She had to catch up to him. She ran as quickly as she could and cut him off as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
"What is it now?"asked Harry gloomily. "You DONT know what I was going to say." Ginny said out of breath. "I was going to tell you...well..." she stopped and leaned in and agressively initiated the couple's first kiss. They pulled away from each other beaming and silently walked up the stairs to the common room hand in hand.  
  
8  
  
The day went by and it was soon 8:00. Hermione garhered up her books and made her way to the library. She quietly crept her way to the back corner. It was very dark and a bit chilly, filled with thousands of charming old books. There sat Malfoy and in front of him he had a box wrapped in golden paper with a blue silk bow. "This is for you." He whispered into Hermione's ear as she sat down on his lap. Hermione opened the gift. It was a beautiful silver ring engraved with the words...Sono il suo schiavo di amore per sempre piu e lo soddisfa cio che "Its beautiful...what does it mean?" Hermione asked. "That's my secret." Malfoy said slipping the ring on her finger. As he did the words began to glow and Hermione felt strange surges go through her body. What was happening?[pic]  
  
Hermione felt a bit panicky but also soothed all at the same time. "You're not going to tell me what it means?" Hermione whispered in Malfoy's ear. "Not yet." He whispered back. "Kiss me." said Malfoy. Hermione obediantly did so and the two of them sat talking until the library closed. "Meet me here again same time tommorow." Malfoy said. "Of course Malfoy." Hermione said in a submissive voice. as she made her way back to the Gryffindor house.  
  
She got back to the common room and finished her homework and spent the rest of the night examining the inscription on her ring. It appeared to be either Spanish...perhaps Latin. Maybe she would stop by the library tommorow and see if she could figure out what it meant. As she was about to drift off to sleep she decided to take off her ring before she went to bed, but when she tried to take it off she couldn't. "Oh well, I don't need to take it off, its on tight enough that it wont fall off in the middle of the night. That night Hermione's dreams were filled with thoughts of Malfoy, and not necicerrily responsible, clean, thoughts, but passionate dreams she had never imagined before. What was coming over her?  
  
Hermione bolted upward for her slumber. She sat up with a cold sweat overcoming her body. She had a dream that she was dressed in silver bikini feeding Malfoy grapes, bowing to him, doing whatever he pleased...and she was actually enjoying it. "Malfoy would never do that to me" she thought to herself. "I would never do that!" she again reassured herself. "Dreamers dream falsely" she said aloud to herself. She then looked at the clock on her bedside table and decided she might as well get up. She showered in the prefects bathroom, came back to her room and put her robes and make up on.  
  
At breakfast, Malfoy approached Hermione with a message to meet him outside at lunch. After the morning classes she giddily skipped to the couple's meeting spot. "I made us a picnic." said Malfoy kissing Hermione on the cheek. "Oh, how sweet!" said Hermione kissing him back. "I have sandwitches, drinks, grapes...." he continued listing the contents of the basket as Hermione glared at the grapes. "What's wrong?" Malfoy asked placing his hand on her thigh. "Nothing, just daydreaming i guess." she replied. "Ok then, well... can i have some grapes?" Malfoy asked. "Err... sure." Hermione said handing the bunch to him. "No...like this." he said placing a grape between her fingers and moving them towards his mouth. Hermione at first nervous now shyly smiled. She giggled as her fingertips went over his tounge and soft lips. They then moved their lips closer together and kissed. When lunch was over Hermione and Malfoy walked hand in hand to Herbology class.  
  
Once back in the comfort of her room, at the end of the day, Hermione recollected the day's events. It was very strange how what had happened in her dream was similarly reflected in her lunch today. Perhaps the field of Divination wasn't all false predictions. She went to the bathroom and ran her hand under cold water to try and get the ring off her ringer. This time she did it sucessfully and placed it on her bedside table and went to bed.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and new. She had a dreamless night sleep and now woke up to prepare for a wonderful new day. She curled her hair and applied a bit of makeup to her face, and, last but not least, she returned the ring Malfoy gave her to her finger. Again an odd sensation of pleasure swept over her body and she yearned to see her Draco.  
  
After breakfast, she and Malfoy met in the trophy room to share company. " I don't know whats come over you this year Malfoy. You've changed. I like it." Hermione said smiling."Perhaps you've changed." Malfoy whispered softly in her ear. Hermione, then almost sensing Malfoy's desire for a kiss, leaned in pressing her lips against his. She then mysteriously grabbed his hand and slid it up the back of her shirt as they kissed. She didn't know what was happening. It was almost as if she was a puppet with strings making her move as she did. They finally finished their kiss and decided it was time for morning classes. "Hey Hermione." said Ginny as she passed through the hallway. "Oh, Ginny come here." Hermione giggled. "Did you and Harry ..." She asked. "Yeah, we kissed FINALLY." Ginny smiled. " I'd have done more than that by now." Malfoy mumbled. Ginny heard this and blushed.[pic] This gave Malfoy an idea an evil idea. One only he would think of.  
  
9  
  
Malfoys mind raced with his idea. Only he could pull it off. He made his way to his room and opened a small drawer. In the drawer was a small ring identical to Hermione's execpt without an iscription. He also got out a small peice of parchment and began to write. One love slave will not do, with this ring I become one too Malfoy grinned evily at his own writing. He then took the ring and rolled it in the ink words. Then he said "Ensciptus!" and the words appeared on the ring. Then he continued, "Translatius Italianus". This caused the words to change into Italian so that his victims would find no sense in thier meaning.  
  
He smuggly placed the ring in his pocket and walked back down to where Hermione and Ginny were talking. He pulled Hermione to the side and handed her a small ring like hers. "What's this?" she asked. "I made another ring, they can like friendship rings." He said. "Maybe you can give it to Ginny." said Malfoy grinning. "That's a great idea!" said Hermione kissing Malfoy on the cheek and gleefully running over to Ginny and presenting it to her. She placed it on her finger and the words again glowed. She too felt a strange sensation come over her and turned around to look at Malfoy. He winked at her[pic] . And she smiled back. Malfoy sucessfully now had two girls who would do whatever he wanted. Where would he stop?[pic]  
  
Hermione walked off toward the common room with Ginny. As they did Malfoy yelled,"Ginny, I think your fool of a brother wants you." Ginny raised her eyebrows playfully and walked towards Malfoy. "He's down that hall." he smirked leading her in the correct direction. "I'll catch up." Ginny called back to Hermione as she progressed down the hallway with a devious Malfoy following her. "i think he want into the end room on the left."he said innocently.  
  
Ginny walked briskly down the hall and went into the corner room. "He's not in here." Ginny giggled. "Oh, my mistake." he said looking deeply into Ginny's eyes. "Er..that's okay." whispered Ginny entranced by his cool blue eyes. Malfoy smothly shut the door. Now Ginny glanced away feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Er..I guess I better go." she said nervously placing her hand on the doorknob. "Why?" asked Malfoy in a deep voice blocking her exita nd placing his strong hand on her shoulder. "I have to meet Harry." she said trying to think up a reasonable response. "Stay." Malfoy said again looking in her eyes.  
  
Ginny slowly seated herself in the large couch in the corner struck aback by her own actions. Malfoy sat down only inches away from Ginny on the couch. He looked at her; her bright red hair was even shinyer than Hermione's and her skin although pale had a wonderful clarity to it. It was like a game for him. First he entranced the goodie-goodie now he would have the shy and innocent one AND his enemy's sister AND his enemy's girlfriend all in one.  
  
He moved his hand to her chin and lifted her blushing face towards his. Their lips moved closer and closer. "We can't do this!" she said pulling away. "I can't do this to Harry." Malfoy responded impatiently, "kiss me." Suddenly as if she had no power over her actions Ginny calmly moved her mouth towards Draco's. As she pulled away she felt pure bliss she had never expirienced before. "Now...who were you talking about before?" Malfoy asked,"Oh, yes, your beloved Harry." "Harry who?" she said giggling looking laying her head on his chest as he stroked his fingers through her hair.  
  
  
  
Ginny skipped happily back to the common room. She fell gracefully down onto her bed and let out a deep sigh. Kissing Malfoy was the best she had felt in a long time. She had lost all her anxiety and stress from school, her parents...Harry. She couldn't help but wonder why Harry had taken forever to kiss her and Malfoy did it so quickly. Did Harry really feel a chemistry between them? She was beginning to question it herself now. Maybe she was just in love with BEING in love. But this was real. The passion she felt for Malfoy was so strong it could no tbe denied. She would have to let Harry go. But then she remembered....Draco was Hermione's girlfriend.  
  
Ginny was so wrapped in her feelings she had forgotten the one she pined for was already taken. She contemplated her choices for a while but couldn't deny her lips to never feel the soft touch of Draco's ever again. Hermione was her friend...but Draco was her true love. She would have to break it off with Harry and tell Malfoy how she felt.  
  
10  
  
Harry was sitting quietly in the library studying for a Potions test he had the next day. Ginny hesitantly walked up to his table and took a chair across from his. "Hey Gin." Harry smiled happily trying to kiss her on the lips. Ginny turned her head and looked down at the floor."What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned placing his hand on top of hers. She slowly removed her hand from her grip and placed it into her lap and stared sadly into Harry's eyes. "C'mon Gin... what is it?" Harry now questioned feeling worried. "Its....well...." she stopped to gain her strenghth. "I don't think its working out." she said softly so Harry could barely hear her. "What's not?" Harry asked in disbelief that she meant THEM. "THIS...US." she whispered. "I'm sorry." she said lightly kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the library struggling not to look back at his heart-broken disposition.  
  
She then went to seek out Malfoy. She found him on the Quidditch field practicing by himself. He saw her and slowly landed his broom to where she stood. "What are you doing out here?" Draco asked out of breath. "Can I talk to you?" Ginny asked quietly. "Of course." he said in a gentle voice, but inside he was bursting with evil laughter. "I dumped Harry." she said. "Oh...really." he said smiling. "Malfoy, its you I love, with Harry it was just an infatuation. I was just in love with love. But now I'm in love with a human being. And that person is you." she said passionatly looking into his eyes. "That's all I needed to hear." Malfoy said pleased and kissed Ginny. "But... there is one thing." Ginny said. "I could never let you cheat on Hermione. This will only work if you let her go first." "Done." Malfoy said deviously thinking that he would dump Hermione....in time.  
  
Harry sat on his bed starring at the wall. Should he be angry, sad, relieved? Everything had happened so fast he couldn't comprehend what had gone wrong. He couldn't comprehend ANYTHING. He went through the day feeling as if he were a first year student in a seventh year class. His potions wouldn't boil, his plants wouldn't grow. In was undoubtedly the only day he wanted to be anyplace else but Hogwarts.  
  
Meanwhile... Ginny had never felt so alive and vibrant. She did feel terrible about Harry, but the good overweighed the bad. The only low point of her day was when she had to lie to Hermione about where she was last night. Later that day she was going to meet Malfoy in his roo,. What she didn't know was that just minutes before she would arrive, Hermione would be leaving.  
  
Malfoy waited eagerly in his room, ready to set his master plan to work. He opened the door for Hermione and gestured for her to sit in the large armchair in the corner the couple was so familiar with.  
  
Draco turned away from her and bowed his head, attempting to look upset. Hermione placed her hand on Draco's shoulder as she saw he was struggling for words. "What's wrong?" she asked kissing him gently on his neck. "I'm just going to say it, I'm in love with two women." he said quickly awaiting the effect on Hermione.  
  
He studied her face intently. At first he saw a flash of anger, but then she said soothingly, " Is that all? Who's the lucky girl, besides me of course?" Malfoy grinned evily. It had worked; the rings caused them to do what he wanted even have two girlfriends. "It's...Ginny." he said powerfully now in total control. "Good pick." she said now in a devious voice herself. "Well, I better be off to the library, see you later." Hermione said and kissed Malfoy passionatly before heading out the door.  
  
11  
  
He couldn't believe how east it had been to minipulate Hermione. The once bright and intellegent girl was now reduced to a mindless puddy to be molded however Draco pleased. There was a knock on the door. Knowing it must be Ginny, Malfoy splashed on some colonge and then slowly opened the door and beckoned her inside.  
  
Her attitude was different from Hermione's. She was shy and a bit nervous. It was actually refreshing to have the love of somone so pure and innocent. Too bad she was going to be corrupted.[pic] Malfoy was so confident with how things went with Hermione he wasted no time telling Ginny the news.  
  
"I've decided not to break up with Hermione." he said blandly. Ginny's heart sank and a tear rolled slowly down her cheek. She was having trouble breathing. "Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out." "Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous infatuation with love." she said her voice shaking. Malfoy suddenly felt a pain inside he had never felt before. He rushed to her side and calmed to calm her down. "Shhhh...shhh.. I'ts ok, calm down." He said wiping the tears away from her eyes with his gentle fingers. "You don't understand...I was...errr...just...TESTING you." he said trying to make up for what he had said. "Why would you do that?" Ginny said now gaining back her breath. "It was stupid I'm sorry." Malfoy said. "Why don't you back to your room and we can talk about it tommorow at breakfast." Malfoy whispered. Ginny nodded her head and went out the door.  
  
WHy hadn't it worked on Ginny. Why did she react different;y that Hermione. All he knew was that he had never hurt so much, even from when his father had punished him for the worst crime, than when he hurt Ginny.  
  
Draco sat akwardly on at his desk starring at the blank piece of paper in front of him that was supposed to be his Charms Essay. He twirlled his pen slowly in his hands trying to work. He dropped the pen into its bottle of ink giving up on trying to finish his report early. Slowly he raised from his chair and went to sit down on his bed. He was still perplexed. Why hadn't it worked he asked himself. What was it about Ginny that made her not want to submit to his plan. Maybe Hermione wasn't the brightest one after all.  
  
Ginny walked gracefully back to her bedroom, half sad and half relieved. She still couldn't understand why Draco would question her love but was relieved when she found out his word was false. She felt akward as she was almost betraying her friend by stealing her boyfrien. But, she couldn't help it. The feelings were to strong. In fact, she decided she would tell Hermione herself so Draco wouldn't become the only one to blame.  
  
That night Ginny walked up the flight of stairs to the Head Girl's room and knocked softly on the door. "Come in." she heard beckoned from inside the stony walls. She slowly opened the door and came inside. "I heard the news." Hermione said nonchalauntly looking up from her History textbook only for a moment. "You know what?" Ginny asked nervously. "About you and Draco...I think its great." she replied. "You're not angry that he's dumping you?" Ginny said quietly. Hermione froze.  
  
"What???" she yelled. "We had a deal!" she said in rage. "We did?" Ginny replied nervously. "No, not you. Draco and I." "I was repaying his for saving my life....by being his GIRLFRIEND!" Hermione yelled without thinking. "What?" Ginny said shocked. "Well, wouldn't you be happy then?" Ginny said trying to calm her friend down. "At the begining of the year the answer would have been yes, but now..." she stopped now realizing the severity of the situation and began to cry. "Are you angry with...me?" Ginny asked worried. "No...I should have know with it being Malfoy." Hermione said trying to sound her normal self. As Ginny walked out of the room, Hermione glared deviously at her back. She would NOT get away with stealing HER boyfriend.............  
  
11  
  
What gave her the rigth to take my boyfriend? Hermione thought in rage, roughly pushing a comb through her silky hair. She put alot of makeup, as to hide any little flaw her complexion might have, curled her eyelashes, and applied a coat of dark red lipstick. She then chose her ensamble. A white blouse buttoned loosly over a black bra, a black wool mini skirt and black high heels. She had brought this outfit for any trips to Hogsmeade, where there was a dance club. But, now she had a better way to use it.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Draco opened it slowly, not expecting any visitors. He gulped ate the sight, he had never seen Hermione dress like this before. He especially noticed the way her bra could be seen through the thin white fabric of her shirt.  
  
Hermione kissed him passionatly without either saying a hello. "Er...what's going on?" Malfoy asked struck aback. "You don't like it?" Hermione said twirling around displaying her outfit, then moving closer to his face. She licked her finger gingerly and then rubbed it near his mouth to remove the red lipstick that had smudged on his cheek.  
  
Malfoy studied her akwardly. It was strange, he would normally have loved this. A hot girl dressed in a short skirt practically forcing themself on him. But, now it felt wrong. She looked trashy, ruined. He had single- handedly ruined this girls reputation. As she was about to kiss him, he said, "Wait." He took her hand in his and slowly slipped the ring off her finger. The ring was to powerful for Hermione. All of a sudden, as if hit by a train, Hermione realized she was scantaly clad in Malfoy's room and blushing, quickly retired to her own quarters. Malfoy tossed the ring into the fire and watched it melt. He had lost one of his "loves". But Ginny had a slight resistance to the ring, it seemed. And her personality stayed basically the same. Perhaps he would let her wear the ring for a bit longer. At least until the ministry of magic was done interviewing for jobs.  
  
12  
  
It struck her like a bolt of lightning. This was for the best. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at what trash she had become. Her perfect grades had slipped.It had to end. She never hung out with her friends anymore. It had to end. It wasn't even what she wanted in the first place. She had been drawn into this relationship as payback not by love. It had to end.  
  
She couldn't resent Ginny for falling for Draco. He was charming, sexy, even at sometimes sweet. There were times that even she yearned for him with every fiber of her being. Now, she just hoped the two of them would not return to being mortal enemies. She pulled out her picture of him. Just as she was about to toss it in the fire and watch it burn she stopped. She would keep it for the memories. Draco, actually wasn't the worst guy. He had stopped her, from possibly making the hugest mistake, just by resisting her. And for that she was eternaly greatful. It had to end. And it did.  
  
Ginny smiled softly as the word spread about Hermione and Draco's break-up and how she and him were the new "it" couple. Suddenly a pair of hands came up behind her and wrapped around her waist. She turned gazing into the eyes on her blonde hair blue eyed boy wondering how she had ever gotten this lucky.  
  
"I told you it would all work out." he whispered in her ear softly kissing her neck. Ginny kissed him on the cheek and took his hand as the walked to the library together.  
  
"What the hell?" yelled Ron at Hermione who was now cringing at the voulme of his voice. "I'm glad that you dumped the git, but now he's taken my sister.What kind of friend are you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as to protest this comment, but then decided if she retaliated the argument would only get worse. "Settle down Ron, Ginny's a smart girl." she said. "You WERE too." he smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said now unable to control her anger. "I said you WERE a smart girl but HE changed you." he said lowering his brow. "Sure, my grades did slip a bit... they were STILL better than yours." she said now yelling. A small crowd had gathered in the common room. "You biatch!" Ron hissed. "Speak not to me, I'm done with you!" she retaliated back. She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "WHAT?" she yelled, still flustered from the fight. "I'ts me..Harry." a voice called from outside the large wood door. "Oh, come in." she said now a bit more relaxed. He walked in slowly and took a seat in her chair on her desk. She was sitting in an arm chair across the room. "That was a prett..err...rough fight." Harry said trying to break the ice. Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's just worried about Ginny you know." Harry said getting up from the desk to sit by Hermione. "She can make her own decisions." Hermione said angrily. "Yeah, I know." said Harry softly. Hermione's heart dropped. This whole time she had been so worried about the ordeal with Malfoy, she had totally forgotten Harry had gotten his heart broken too. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the face. "I'm sorry, I should have been there for you." she said. "It's ok, I don't know what you could have done." he replied. "Well....this." she said she put her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips lightly against his.  
  
13  
  
Harry's eyes widened as she pulled away fro his lips. "Wha....how...huh..." Harry stuttered in complete surprise. Hermione giggled at him. "I just thought you could use a pick-me-up." she smiled. "But...." he stopped. Hermione waited for him to finish, but after awhile said, "Well.. I guess you better go back to your room." she said guiding him out the room.  
  
She sat down at her desk to begin her homework when there was a knock at the door. She walked curiously to the door, and opened it. "You're back?" she said giggling at Harry waiting outside the door. "I wan't to understand what...er.. just happened." he said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well...for starters, did it mean anything?" he said. "I was just trying to make you feel better." she said raising her eyebrows. "HERMIONE, you CAN'T just kiss someone like that and say it meant NOTHING!" he raised his voice, now tired of her avoiding the question.  
  
Hermione became a bit scared when the volume of their conversation was raised. "I don't know...it just happened." she whispered. "So do you want me to just forget about...pretend it never happened?" he said still a little angry. "No...I just..." she stopped. The two of them locked eyes and suddenly Harry moved his head towards hers, and kissed her passionatly on the lips. The two pulled away out of breath. "We can't do this." Hermione said softly, again kissing Harry. "Why not?" Harry said breathlessly, again leaning in for another kiss. "Ron." Hermione said as she began to bring her lips to his. Harry pulled his lips away from hers, leaving Hermione's mouth lingering. She opened her eyes and saw he looked upset. "What's wrong?" she asked. "RON?" Harry asked back to his anger. "What about RON?" he questioned. "It would be akward for him to have his friends dating." she answered. "That's not it..I know what it is." Harry said lowering his eyebrows. Hermione opened her mouth as to say something but was cut off. "No matter who you're with, there's that little piece of your heart that belongs to Ron, so you can never fully love anyone else." he said scowling. Hermione's eyes glazed over seeing the pain she had caused her friend. "That's not true." she said her voice cracking. "You know it is... so I'm going to leave. Next time you kiss someone make sure they know that you're not ever going love them with ALL your heart." he hissed slamming the door behind him.  
  
Hermione ran to her bed and pushed her face into her pillow to muffle her crying. How could she hurt Harry like that. Why didn't she think before she kissed him. He had already been hurt by Ginny and now by her. She went to her mirror and wiped the tears from her eyes. She gazed at the girl in the mirror. How could the same caring Hermione she had been all her years at Hogwarts, was now breaking hearts left and right. She felt terrible.  
  
The fact was... she had always had feeling for Ron. Harry was correct in that assumption. But, when she kissed Harry she felt safe and loved. She assumed that what she felt when she kissed Malfoy was the feeling of love, but it was actually lust. What she had felt just ten minutes ago. THAT was love. She had to let Harry know how she felt.  
  
She got a piece of parchment and began to write. Dearest Harry,  
  
I already know you wont come back with everything that has happened between us tonight. But being friends is not enough for me. A thousand years could not erase the memory of your kiss. I'm here going crazy. I can't appologize more for how I hurt you. And, for you, I will gladly let the piece of my heart that belongs to Ron, die.  
  
Please forgive me,  
  
Hermione  
  
She looked at the words she had just written. Never in her life had she ever written words that meant so much to her. Now, she would just have to wait and see it they meant anything to Harry. She walked up to Harry and the rest of the seventh year boy's room and slid the letter under the door.  
  
14  
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
Ginny and Draco walked hand in hand to the library. He pulled out her chair and she sat down in it, blushing at how shivilrous he was. He sat down in the chair across from her and placed his hand on top of hers as she began to pull herself out of the chair to go find a book. "What? I have to go find a book." she said giggling. "I'll go with you, you might get lost." Draco joked.  
  
Ginny was surprised. She had never heard Draco make a joke that wasn't an insult to someone else. The closed hands and she guided him down the isle where her book was supposed to be. She spotted it on the top shelf. "Can you get it for me?" she asked Malfoy in a pouty face sinse he was taller, and could reach. He easily spotted the book and removed it from its shelf. He held the book out of her reach and said, "What's it worth to you?" "Well, I don't know?" she joked. "What do you want?" she raised her eyebrow. Draco smiled. "Well, you don't think I'm just going to LET you have the book without you doing something for me." he said. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and on tiptoes kissed Draco gently. Draco licked his lips. He could taste the strawberry flavor of her lipgloss. "One more and were even." he laughed. Ginny again softly kissed his lips and Draco handed her the book.  
  
What the couple didn't know is that on the other side of the shelf was Ron. It made him sick. How could she be so happy with HIM? he thought. If he did anything to hurt her...he would pay.He couldn't stand seeing his sister kiss Harry, his best friend. He had no idea how he would be able to last through this. 


End file.
